Ryofu Takumi
Ryofu Takumi(匠亮フー, Takumi Ryoufuu) is a female saiyan human hybrid. She is one of the many children born from the yasai saiyan human hybrid project. For her ability to call upon the powers of The Super Saiyan God, she has been nicknamed The Saiyan Goddess(サイヤ人の女神, Saiya-jin no Megami) by her fellow members of the secret earth defense squadron and enemies alike. Ryofu, along with fellow yasai halfbreed, Haruo Kajou, is one of the new generation yasai halfbreeds whom live on earth to gather fighting skills, techniques, and raise their powers to new and extreme heights with every passing day. Appearance Ryofu is a rather petite, small individual with a naturally tan complexion, dark blue eyes and a dull, dark brown pigment of hair, over all, the natural telltale signs that she holds yasai saiyan heritage in her DNA. She has exceptionally long hair which she often keeps tied back in a long tail while in engaging in acts of combat. Ryofu has an odd fashion sense. She is extremely proud of the martial arts schools which she has been taught skills from, particularly the six claw dragon kendo school she ever learned to fight from. Because of this she continually wears her uniform even after graduation. Her general outfit which is also her combat outfit greatly resembles a dark gray, traditional japanese females sailor uniform, which is trimmed by various light red, which compliments her status as the supposed super saiyan goddess. In combat she wields a total of seven traditional katana swords worn on her back, the first six being provided to her by the dragons claw kendo school which she graduated from, and the seventh being a completely unique blade by the name of "Guren" which is imbued with various magical properties and abilities of its own, fashioned by the current overseer of the lookout. Personality Born of yasai saiyan and human ingenuity, Ryofu is not without the signature lust and fondness of combat which comes with all those whom have descended from saiyan lineage. She is excited with the idea of a challenge and somebody that can fight on equal terms with her, and is particularly fond of battles which involve swordsmanship due to the fact it is her personal forte. More than anything else she loves the idea of somebody that can keep up with her in the realm of swordsmanship, especially considering that her mastery of the six-sword dragon claw style is extremely deadly. Her saiyan fury and human emotionality has blended together to form an extremely well rounded warrior and intelligent fighter. She does however have a habit of exhibiting the bitter elitism of the yasai dynasty, often denying or refusing challenges if she believes that the opponent in question isn't cut out to fight her. Only opponents that she approves of, or those who truly interest her ever get to see the true extent of her skills in combat. Relationships History Equipment Skills Transformation Super Saiyan Super Saiyan(超サイヤ人, Supa Saiya-jin) It isn't preciely known when and were ryofu made her first ascendancy to super saiyan, though through it she has been able to tap into her super saiyan goddess strength. Due to the violent nature and difficulty to control which comes with assuming her super saiyan transformation, she typically avoids using it, much favoring her super saiyan goddess transformatin instead due to how easy it is for her to control and the power difference. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goddess(スーパーサイヤ人の女神, Supa Saiya-jin Godesu) Like all saiyans of yasai descent, the divinity of the super saiyan god comes naturally to her. Due to the far greater level of power that the godly transformation grants ryofu in comparison to the default branch of super saiyan transformations, not to mention the ease of access she has to it as well as the extensive control, she greatly prefers to use her unique super saiyan goddess power instead of the more basic super saiyan transformation. Quotes Trivia Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by NeoCatastrophe Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles